And then the moment was dead
by Dashi
Summary: One chapter story of Kisame and Itachi. [kisame x itachi] Not very romantic scene, but still a scene between these two.


The night was clear and the air was fresh, decorated with a delicate smell of rain that had passed. The remains of it still drifted towards south letting the stars peek from the distant skies. It was night, with a feel of velvet in it.   They had finally stopped for today, Itachi and his protector, companion, Kisame, who placed his sword against a tree. And oh, what an old tree it was. Kimase climbed it with his sight, admiring the thick, grayish figure, that reflected from the little lake behind him. It had always been in his blood - the water, so he often chose a resting place near some. Water made him feel at ease, even if he was a little bit afraid of Itachi sometimes. Who wouldn't be? Itachi was a man with many secrets - dark ones to be exact. There were words untold behind his empty, dark eyes which just stared without any feeling.   It was only normal for Kisame to feel uneasy at times.  Yet now the night with it's cool breeze made him confortable.   Slowly Kisame turned around, taking a look at the water that was sparkling with reflections of stars on it. Maybe he'd visit the water in the morning, he thought and sat down, placing his left arm on his left knee, trying to find a supply bag from his belt. The thing he found was tiny bottle. _A bottle of sake_. And oh, how sake tasted good when you had walked all day. He drank a little drop of it, offering the bottle to Itachi, who just looked at its reflecting surface and then turned away. He kept to himself, which was allright with Kisame who wasn't much of a social person himself. He put the bottle away, standing up, stepping closer to the water.

He could see his own reflection from the calm little waves that stroke the shore.

The sound was delicate and calm - like music to the emptiness surrounding it.

Light reflected against Kisame's pale skin from the water. He imagined Itachi had fallen asleep by now. He had looked pretty tired with his dark eyes, lacking the will to live anymore. Nowadays it seemed like he only woke up at morning to walk. And walked so he would get tired again and escape the reality, keeping every thought, every emotion inside his head. He was like an emty shell. Kisame didn't know how to act around him anymore so he just kept silent - didn't say a word.

But as Kisame turned aroud, he could see that Itachi was wide awake, looking at the same direction he was looking just a few seconds ago.

"I will guard your sleep, Itachi-san," Kisame said then, in a common, dull way without showing any expression.

Itachi's sight didn't move. Maybe he wasn't even looking at anything. Maybe he just followed how he was going blind, seeing less everyday. He didn't look like he was listening, like he had escaped his body, being somewhere else. So Kisame turned, looking at Itachi with a numb look in his white eyes that had no color in them. But before he got to say anything, Itachi's cold soulless voice raised it's sound. He didn't even bother to look at Kisame while he said:  "I know you will."

_And then the conversation was dead_.

Kisame felt uneasy now that he had heard Itachi speak and that it seemed like this man wasn't going to sleep. He just sat there, silent , looking. He could hear his partner give sigh. A silent, fragile sigh that stood out from the silence. Kisame turned towards the lake again, closing his eyes for a moment as a light little breeze ran the field, stroking his skin, his hair. And it was within that moment, when he lost all sense of what was around him. Everything was gone for a few seconds, and he enjoyed it. _But then the moment was broken - like glass._

He heard how Itachi stood up, sliding his pale hand against the oak. He could hear it, but he didn't bother to look. There was nothing special about it. But as Itachi stepped right next to him, it wasn't normal anymore. So Kisame furrowed his brow a bit, turning his sight toward his partner. And what surprised him was that Itachi's eyes were red. He was using his sharingan - at this time of night, in the middle of nowhere? _Why?_

_Kisame felt his muscles grow tense._

"Itachi-san, you musn't use-," he begun, but Itachi's chilly, icelike voice interrupted his:

"Are you afraid of it, Kisame?"

And then came the akward silence. Kisame raised his brow with wonderment. He took his eyes elsewhere, gazing to the distance where the sharingan couldn't catch them. He knew Itachi could make him do anything with just one look. And there was no question about the fact that Kisame didn't trust his partner. How could he? A person who had slaughtered his own family with no feeling at all was not to be trusted. Even if that person had shown somekind of mild traces of friendliness towards Kisame himself. And so he didn't answer Itachi's question. He didn't want to look weak, even if he was afraid of the sharingan.

"I thought so," Itachi continued, killing the moment like there was nothing to it anymore.

And then he turned, about to return to his resting place and Kisame was about to give a little sigh of relief, but then - he could feel how Itachi's pale hand grapped hold of his cape, forcing him to turn and face the cold, red emptiness of the sharingan. And Kisame looked. His eyes went wide from shock, yet nothing happened. He could just see how Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit. His cold face lacked life when his deep, cold voice said:  "I can see it."

His pale, long fingers grabbed Kisames wrist with a slow, snake-like gesture. And he just looked - looked into his partners eyes with a look never seen before. There was more than just something wrong with it. It was a look, that should not be thrown at a partner of anykind. A look that had a hint of bloodthrist in it. And so Kisame saw no choise. He furrowed his brow and let his fist fly. _How simple of him._ But what more could he do? This was his partner. His superior.

And as one could predict, Itachi dodged the punch lightly, like it was nothing. At the same moment he let go of Kisame's cape. Strangling his wrist in a violent way, Itachi simply pushed Kisame backwards, letting go of him. And Kisame fell. One could hear him grunt before he hit the surface of the water, which was broken easily. Loud splash broke the silence around. And Itachi stood tall, done with the humiliation of his partner, who laid in the shallow water, caughing a bit, as he was trying to crawl his way up.

_The sand underneath the surface and was slippery. _

Kisame could only turn around on his knees. He looked at his partner with a look of wonder - maybe even fright. He felt the beat of his heart. He felt how his breath was heavy. Water ran on his skin, made his cloak heavy and unconfortable. Yet he just looked at Itachi, who answered to his look with his cold pair of flaming sharingans. Light reflected away from them, like there was nothing underneath. Only emptiness, as he stepped into the water with a short, graceful step. Only fair toes were covered in water.

"I-itachi-san?" He could hear Kisame whisper with a shocked voice that had lost it's power.

For the first time in years - Kisame felt weak. _Felt vunerable._

Kisame crawled backwards as Itachi's shadow drew on him. Water gave out a delicate sound with every step. Kisame waited for the sharingans to cast their deadly power on him closing his eyes, but for his surprise, Itachi kneeled down. He let his knees drown underneath the clear, glasslike surface. He raised his hand, and placed on the other side of Kisame, who was leaning towards his hand, facing Itachi. His eyes reflected curiousity, yet he seemed alert. _What was Itachi up to?_

Itachi's face was near. With his hand on the other side, he was blocking Kisames way to stand up.

Kisame was trapped. He could only see, only wait, only breath.

Furrowing his brow he felt drops of water falling from the strings of his blue hair.

And then, Itachi's face came closer. His breath was cold, and the feel of sharingan passed near Kisame's eyes. The cold stare drilled it's way to him, coming closer. _Closer._

Itachi's pale, bloodless skin almost touched Kisame's lips when he suddenly cringed, trying to back away all the sudden. He gasped silently, trying to crawl away, but Itachi's free hand grabbed his shoulder. Giving up the eye contact, Itachi leaned his head forward, whispering cold words into Kisame's ear.

"Relax, Kisame..," he said, with a voice like velvet - a voice that made chills run down Kisame's spine.

Then Itachi inhaled slowly, and continued with a smooth tone, even in a more silent way:

"This will hurt less if you do."

Then, as Kisame's heart begun to pound faster, Itachi slided his head down, and Kisame could feel his skin against his own. Breathing stopped for a moment. He held his breath and stared. Just stared as he felt Itachi's lips kiss his neck in a cold, yet soft kind of way. They swept his skin, running lower, leaving him devistated, shocked. He didn't even notice, how Itachi's hand let it's grib disappear from his shoulder. It slided it's way against the fabric, finding the buttons which were holding it together. He begun to unbutton Kisame's cape. _Slowly. _Pale, thin fingers running lower. But it was at that moment when he stopped to caress the naked, blue skin that Kisame raised his hand all of a sudden and grabbed the cape, trying to pull it back to cover the vunerable skin. He had turned his face away from Itachi.

"Stop," he gasped with a weak voice that was devoured by the silence.

"Please stop, Itachi-san."

_And Itachi stopped._ He raised his head in a slow way. His red, sparkling sharingans looked at Kisame from underneath the black srings of his hair. And something in their cold, superficial look made Kisame answer it - but only for a few seconds, as Itachi leaned towards his ear again, whispering with danger in his voice.

"Hm? You don't like it?" he asked lighty, dangerously.

And at the same moment, his hand swept lower. _Touching._

Kisame cringed giving away a sharp kind of gasp. Shade of red crossed his cheeks quickly.

Cold, vicious trace of smile visited Itachi's lips. For a moment his eyes were covered with a fragile shadow and he whispered: "You like that better then?"

Smile was gone in an instant. Kisame thought he had only pictured it, as only pair of cold sharingans gazed back at him from a face that was harsh and lifeless like a rock. Kisame just breath heavily. Everything he could feel was his heart. And then he let go of the fabric looking like he had given up - at least at that point he felt like he had.

Itachi showed no emotion - no life as he said:  "I thought so."

Then he moved his body with a slow gesture, sharingans eating away his strength and yet he still refused to give them up. This moment was his. He was the master of it as long as his eyes glowed red. Kisame couldn't do anything as long as they did. And so he was able to place is body above Kisame's who soon realized that he had to lean backwards, almost touching the water with his head. His face was full of questions, confusion - even a bit of fright as Itachi leant his head forward, following Kisame, who felt Itachi's shadow, Itachi's body against his own. _Sharingans gazed into his eyes - without blinking once._

And within the next moment Kisame didn't feel his heart anymore. Felt like everything stopped around him, as Itachi suddenly closed his red, sparkling eyes placing his cold lips right against Kisame's. Deadly, yet soft and snowlike kiss of suffocation. Felt like even this fragile touch was draining every bit air from his lungs - like Itachi was breathing his life away.

Kisame furrowed his brow without answering Itachi's cold gesture. He just raised his left hand that had been left free and tried to push Itachi away.

"Please, Itachi-san. I - I don't want-," he tried to whine silently.

Yet it was no use. He could only escape the touch of his lips, but as soon as the sharingas uncovered their sight again, Itachi took a violent grib of Kisame's wrist, forcing the hand back underneath the surface. Kisame grunted. The gesture wasn't gentle - everything else. Yet he just had to take it as Itachi's sharingans drilled their look into his eyes.

"You're pathetic," Itachi said interrupting Kisame's little whine - with a the coldest and calmest of voices.

_It was a calm before the storm - his voice._

Then, his pale, thin fingers wrapped around Kisame's wrist Itachi suddenly twisted Kisame's arm against his back and made him whine in pain, cringe. And with this fatal gesture he leant forward again, whispering again. His voice was like the humming sound of a silent breeze. So cold, so soft it was.

"Let me show exactly how pathetic you are."

There was a certain sound of end in his words. The kind of end that made Kisame's heart beat faster. _Faster._

He heard Itachi's breathe when his face swept lower, hands unbuttoning the cape on Kisame's, who tried to move, but every cringe made the moment even more painful with itachi's wrist pushing his arm against his own back. And for one moment, Kisame took his desparate eyes to the sky, counting the stars uncount. _There was no way out._ The air was full of deep sighs and silent, soft gasps and no-one, nothing but silence was there to hear them. Just Kisame and Itachi, lying in the sallow water. _Just them._

The cold touch of Itachi's lips swept Kisame's naked chest. He felt like throwing up.

Itachi was out of his mind doing such a thing as this - to him, to Kisame.

_Kisame didn't want this._

No._ No._

Ignoring the pain in his arm pushed against his back he made a sudden move, trying to push Itachi's body away with every bit of srength he dared to use against him. And in worked. Kisame managed to push him away, get his aching hand free and without a moment of hesitation he tried to stand up and escape his partner from the shallow shore. He could only crawl. His cape was heavy and so was his breathe, the beating of his heart, which hit it's peak as Itachi managed to tackle him. Kisame had been able to move away, crawl towards the dry land only to discover that Itachi had been faster. He had grabbed Kisame's wrist again, bended his arm back the way it hurt the most.

_Water splashed around._

And there Kisame was, lying on the shallow water again - now facing the water itself. He could not see Itachi - only his reflection from the surface, which was growing calmer again. The sharingans met his eyes from it. It seemed their look had somehow grown weaker over the short while Itachi had been looking trough them.

He forced Kisame's had a bit, like he was enjoying it, making his partner whine a bit again.

Slowly Itachi leaned towards Kisame, sharing the final whisper with him:

"_This is _how pathetic you are."

And then, like throwing a way a worthless piece of trash he let go of Kisame's hand, letting him collapse on the shallow shore.

Shoulders and chest naked Kisame wrapped his arms around them, panting and coughing violently as Itachi just stepped right pass him, finding his way to the oak.

_And then the moment was dead._


End file.
